Perceptions
by Evangilist
Summary: A story never only has one side, and Xenosaga is no exception. This fan fiction speaks of Albedo's perspective on the events that unfold, though not exactly from his POV...Please R&R!


A/N: This is my first attempt at Xenosaga fan fiction and I hope I did justice to Albedo's character. Please feel free to comment on whatever you think that I can improve on!! Thanks! This fan fiction starts off from whenhe first plays the _Song_ and is dedicated to everyone who loves Albedo!!

****

Chapter 1: Ma pêche

In the center of the great dark hall of the Song of Nephilim was Albedo's throne and the _Song_, nothing but his mere toy. Albedo, a U.R.T.V., made to eradicate the U-DO. He had long since forgotten his purpose and had devoted his life to serving only himself. His half-life rather, since he had already died once. Rubedo, his other half had destroyed him and his counterparts after breaking the mental link and leaving them exposed to the _Song_. His objective in life was to make sure the world paid for it. Until then, he would not die. Perhaps, that was why he did not die back then. The memory was still freshly imprinted in his mind, that night when he awoke amidst the other fallen U.R.T.Vs. A surge of power could be felt within him and he knew then that he had been inundated with the waves of U-DO, the very thing he had sought to destroy. Initially, he had been disgusted with himself, the fact that he existed with such despicable waves inside him, but he soon grew to accept his power and he knew without a doubt that he was the alpha and omega of perfect consciousness. After all, he was the infinite telomerase, the perfect chain… he was not…

"I am not an anti-existence, damn you, Rubedo, you bastard, what have you done to me, you selfish bastard!" Albedo screamed fitfully in his sleep before jolting awake. "Damn you Rubedo", he whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples. Every night was the same as before, that was why he dreaded falling asleep. Being asleep left him vulnerable and his true nature exposed. He slept in the darkest corner of the Song of Nephilim where even his smart Kirschwassers could not track for he feared that if his true nature was exposed, he would not have the same power over them that he had now.

Today would be the day then, the day the _Song_ would once again play through the depths of space. That wondrous _Song_, oh, how he loved it and the chaos it brought along with it! Boarding his A.G.W.S, Albedo instructed his Kirschwasser to play the song as he flew _Simeon_ into space. "Time to test how weak they all are," Albedo whispered to himself as a slight smile formed on his lips. Surveying the scene from above, he was amused at how weak the Durandal's A.G.W.Ss were against the Gnosis. "Rubedo…are you really that helpless? How strong you were back then, what a disappointment…" Albedo smirked as he flew _Simeon_ into the middle of the commotion. Turning his guns onto the Durandal's A.G.W.Ss, he fired them down with not so much energy as lifting a finger, before proceeding to gun down the Gnosis as well. Admiring his handiwork, he laughed maniacally at their frailty compared to his prowess. "Why do they even bother shooting at me when they can't even leave a dent?" Albedo mocked as he prepared to shoot down another of the Durandal's A.G.W.S but was almost immediately interrupted by his Kirschwasser.

"Master, now is the best time to capture MOMO having 98.99999 per cent of success as her companions seem to have left her."

"Place of position?"

"Kukai launch pad"

"Create an illusion of Joachim Mizhrahi and make her follow him to a back alley, I'll take over from there."

Upon hearing the name of her father, the Kirschwasser faltered. Sensing this, Albedo stroked her gently like a father would to his child, "Don't worry my lovely little Kirschwasser, I won't be too hard on her."

The streets, in fact, the whole foundation had Rubedo's smell all over it and this sickened Albedo. Just remembering what Rubedo had done made him boil with anger and a deep hatred, but this was suppressed by his constant reminder to himself to keep his cool. A Gnosis had tried to take him on earlier and Albedo had finished it with just a wave of his hand. "What a waste of time," Albedo muttered to himself as he stepped over the dead body of the Gnosis, "it wasn't even entertaining." Resuming the following of the directions, which were given by his Kirschwasser, Albedo finally found MOMO cornered in an alley and he was amused to see the startled look on her face. "Boo," he shouted to scare the 100-series Realian even further, but was surprised when she actually fainted.

"Ma pêche, what guts of steel you have," Albedo laughed maniacally to himself as he scooped her up and carried her back to his A.G.W.S. Once aboard his A.G.W.S again, Albedo turned to speak to his Kirschwasser, with MOMO still in his arms. "Now that we're finished here, I think it's about time we head back, I wouldn't want my beloved belle pêche here to be injured before I'm through with her, isn't that right, my lovely Kirschwasser?" Having said so, he looked down at the motionless body in his arms, a smile evident on his lips and a twinkle in his eye.

"Goodbye Rubedo, I'm sure we'll meet again; if you don't die in this battle with the Gnosis that is," Albedo smirked as he looked back at the helplessness of the Durandal against the huge wave of Gnosis that was forming up.

Laying MOMO onto the floor and breathing in the air in the Song of Nephilim, Albedo chuckled. It was good to be alive, knowing that somewhere out there Rubedo would be meeting his end very soon. Although, Albedo hoped that Rubedo would not be as weak as he seemed to be. After all, he wanted the pleasure of taking Rubedo's life with his very own hands. He smiled at the prospect of draining the life out of Rubedo, seeing his face turn a nice shade of white before he collapsed to the ground. "What fun that would be," Albedo said as he sighed wistfully to himself.

"Speaking of which…" Albedo muttered to himself as he turned around to face his Kirschwasser. "Come here my lovely Kirschwasser," he said beckoning his Kirschwasser to go towards him. Stroking it gently on it's head, he continued, "Good job today," he paused as he looked down at his Kirschwasser with a manic gleam in his eyes; "but you tried to defy me did you not?" he continued slowly before he delivered a deadly blow to his Kirschwasser and it fell to the floor with a sickening thud.

Laughing maniacally, Albedo turned his back on the two realians and walked off towards the great hall, muttering to himself all the way. "It shall soon be done…I shall soon have the secrets that Joachim Mizhrahi tried so much to keep hidden...oh you poor old fool, so selfish....did you really think your inventions would not cause the world much harm? The sheer stupidity you possess surprises me..." Laughing insanically, Albedo did not notice MOMO's slight stirring behind him as she slowly awoke.

A/N: So, how was it? Please review and tell me if chapter two is worth writing or should I just give up my attempt on Xenosaga fan fiction? Thanks!


End file.
